That new girl over there ..
by Sorcha
Summary: Logan met a mysterious women down in the pub but she was something more than Logan could see ... or smell .
1. Sorcha the sorceress

She's running from her nightmare again .  
  
Running . Running .  
  
That 's all she remember from her life .  
  
Actually …  
  
Sorcha laughed softly in the dark . Her head leaning against the brick wall .  
  
What life ?  
  
A tear ran down her cheek . She angrily swiped it away .  
  
Sometimes she want to get a knife and slashed it across her wrist .  
  
Simple really .  
  
She have consider it a lot of time but every time she woke up in the morning she shiver from her own thought .  
  
But every night the same thought haunting her again .  
  
To kill or not to kill ?  
  
Both are the answer .  
  
So Sorcha took her knife from her front pocket and slice her forearm , drawing a thin waterfall of  
  
Blood .  
  
With the sight of the blood and the pain , Sorcha took a deep breath . Somehow her heart feel  
  
Lighter and she felt better .  
  
A hoarse voice rang out above her like a cold bell to reality .  
  
" Hey there honey . Why a pretty girl like you here on a road when you should be in the  
  
hooker 's house ? " She could smell his cigarettes and taste his beer .  
  
Sorcha smiled to herself . The poor bastard will remember this day for the entire of his life . If he have  
  
One that is .  
  
The man grabbed her hair and yanked it hard . Sorcha let out a small cry . She could see him now .  
  
His long dirty hair and dark eyes staring at her with lust she always seen on men .  
  
She spat at him and hit him right on his left eye . She knew that she 's always good at spitting at  
  
Accurate spot .  
  
" You bitch ! " He yanked harder . Sorcha's foot was above the ground . She grin her teeth in pain .  
  
You 're getting it bastard , Sorcha thought while she focused her energy on him .  
  
From a clear dark sky came one lightning bolt and suddenly he was thrown off .  
  
The air sizzled with energy and electricity .  
  
Sorcha smiled .  
  
" Do you want another one ? " She asked while circling the unconscious man .  
  
He didn't reply . In disgust Sorcha kick him hard , at his face and his private spot . Serve him right .  
  
Sorcha didn't bother to check his pulse to find if he was still alive .  
  
She grab her pack and took off .  
  
She have to go somewhere , somewhere safe , somewhere where she couldn't encounter  
  
Men who are so full of lust and have to kill them . But men are everywhere .  
  
Sorcha has been running from place to place in all her life . She never remember living in  
  
A home or having a family . She never remember of going to school nor to be a normal  
  
Teenager .  
  
Funny .  
  
She actually didn't remember her past . But somehow , somehow when she was in her  
  
Nightmare , she could almost remember it then . Only but woke up screaming and with  
  
Wet body from sweat . And in the morning she didn't remember anything . Not at all .  
  
She doesn't even know her age . Or her real name .  
  
But she never weep for her cruel fate . She promised herself decade ago not to shed any tears for herself  
  
Because tears couldn't do anything except wasting your time and energy .  
  
" So you want to be a bar tender ? " the lady asked . She was eyeing me up and down  
  
as if she was trying to weigh an elephant just by looking .  
  
" Yes . Please . " Even though she lived on the street and homeless , she knew her manner .  
  
" Umm.. any experience before ? " she asked nicely but her eyes were shrewd .  
  
" Yes in many bars . Like ……………." I listed all my experience until the lady  
  
practically have to yell at me to stop .  
  
" OK ! OK ! I think I heard enough . Fine , you got the job . Anyway I really need  
  
someone to do the night shift . "  
  
I smiled at her politely .  
  
Being a bar tender is not an easy job . Especially for a girl .  
  
You have to put up with all sorts of men , mostly the unpleasant one .  
  
But she already put up with men all throughout her life , and she knew that they are  
  
Basically the same . Beer drinker , lusty pigs that want women to fulfill their ' need ' .  
  
" Girl . Get me another round . " this guy was big . He was wearing a sleeveless shirt  
  
that show off his muscle . And it's winter . I smiled sweetly at him and gave him the  
  
beer . He looked at me up and down with gleaming eye .  
  
I hate people who looked at me up and down like you're some prize meat ready to take  
  
Home .  
  
" What a beautiful girl like you here ? Men could fight over for you . "  
  
And that 's the second thing I hate about them . Their fucking lies . They lie , lie, lie  
  
As easy as saying ' good morning ' . I hate them . I hate them .  
  
But I only smiled at him and keep my anger out . " Money . Of course . "  
  
It's my fault I guess, to choose the wrong work place .  
  
But I haven't got other choice . Other workplace I have asked simply turned me down  
  
Saying ' you haven't got high school degree ' or eyeing you up and down and look at  
  
You like ' This is no place for a hooker . '  
  
Suddenly he reached up and pinched my ass .  
  
I yelped in surprise and hide my embarrassment when other men laughed in unison .  
  
" What 's wrong honey ? " he lean over the counter and grab my ass once again.  
  
I slap him hard across the face and punched him in the stomach . He wasn't  
  
Expecting a girl like me could punch him so hard . He fall back off his chair and landed hard  
  
With a thud .  
  
Other men laughed and whistled for me . It looked like they enjoy the entertainment .  
  
Unfortunately the big guy have a hard head . He rose steadily while rubbing his bald  
  
Head .  
  
I could sense his anger . That makes my heart beat faster in excitement . I knew that  
  
Danger is coming and I was ready for it .  
  
" You little bitch . " he whisper in deadly tone .  
  
I smiled sweetly at him . " Well . That's what you get from touching my ass . "  
  
The other guy in the room howled but some who were sober enough were getting anxious .  
  
He was a big muscly guy and no other men with proper sense dare to challenge him .  
  
But here was this girl who looked him straight in the eye and tell him to fuck off .  
  
His vein in his head was throbbing in anger and he was flexing his arm .  
  
" Nobody insult me . Not even a girl like you . If a fight you want then you will have it . "  
  
I nodded and took my jacket off . The men who were quiet sober and even who were  
  
Fully intoxicated could feel the tension in the small bar .  
  
People who were sober enough were sober enough to understand the situation but still  
  
Sober enough not to get their head bashed in . Get it ?  
  
I jumped on to the counter swiftly and kick him right on the face . His head snapped back and  
  
He crashed on to the nearby table .  
  
Like a bull he rose and dive toward me . I jumped up and grab one of the bar that covered the entire  
  
Ceiling and kick him again . His nose was bleeding and there was a cut on his lips . But his eyes  
  
Clearly show the intention . Kill .  
  
Living on the road for your entire life teach you many things . Especially this one .  
  
He took a round punch at me . But in my own eyes the punch itself was in slow motion .  
  
His fist was coming toward me very slowly . So I ducked it easily and kicked him on the ball and  
  
Knock his jaws .  
  
He groaned painfully . Other men who were pretty drunk saw that a girl like me could fight  
  
A big bald men like him . So they booed and cheered and I have no idea which side they were  
  
On nor did I care .  
  
The big bald guy didn't give up that easily though . It seem he have the head of steel and a brain  
  
Of a cockroach . He grab the nearest beer bottle , smash it on the counter and point it dangerously  
  
At me .  
  
" You 're going to die . Bye Bye whore . "  
  
I laughed at his stupidity . " Yeah and a whole bar to witness you doing that . Pretty smart . It seem  
  
That you have a brain equal to a cockroach . "  
  
Unfortunately he was smart enough to understand this insult and his nostril flared . He took a step forward when suddenly a large cling echoed through the room .  
  
He stopped in his spot . His gaze was still locked at me but with anger and terror .  
  
I was confused then I saw who was behind him .  
  
He was a little bit shorter than the bald guy trying to kill me but he was as muscled as he is .  
  
But with one deadly exception . Out of his knuckles there was 3 long sharp metal claws.  
  
And it was pinning on the back of the bald guy's head .  
  
The whole bar fell silent and every gaze fell on the men with claws out of his knuckles .  
  
" I think this whole fight should end now . Don't you think ? Hey , I 'm saving you from  
  
that girl kicking your ass . " He whisper softly to the bald guy 's ear .  
  
The bald guys grunted and still stared at me with hatred . I know that he will come back for me .  
  
But I have to kill him then . Just in case .  
  
It wasn't fair the claw guy have to interfere with my fun . So with one final strength I kicked him  
  
On his private spot really , really hard . Making sure that he will remember me the next day .  
  
He fell forward toward me with spray of blood flowing from his nose and lips .  
  
I quickly side stepped , dodging the in coming bulldozer .  
  
Somewhere from the bar a women screamed , a high pitched scream that sent shiver to my body . I looked toward the source and stared eye to eye with the lady who owned the bar .  
  
" Wha .. Wha…. Wha .. " I chuckled softly at her . She sounded like an asthmatic kids that ran over  
  
20 miles without an inhaler .  
  
" Don't worry Mrs Griffin .He's alright . "  
  
But then I saw the mess we have created .  
  
" Oh … "  
  
I already write 13 pages !! Please review so I will put more chapter !! Thank you for reading ! 


	2. Lost another job again...

" YOU ! YOU !! YOU !!!! " She was so angry , her eyes popped twice as large and her cheek turned  
  
bright red .  
  
" You don't have to finish the sentence , Mrs Griffin . I 'll help with the clearing up and then I 'll go . "  
  
She screamed again in seeing her whole bar turned into a deadly wreck . But there was still a lot of  
  
Men enjoying in their drink and making more mess in the bar .  
  
I didn't wait for her to yell and tried to kill me so I turned around and try to find the guy with the claw .  
  
He seem pretty interesting .  
  
Umm . .  
  
Don't get me wrong . I hate men in general .  
  
In fact I hated men 99 % of the men I saw in my life .  
  
He was there still . Sitting near the counter on the high stool and he was watching me .  
  
I came toward him and got a better look . He was handsome with his dark hair and dark eyes . Tall and  
  
Well built . I gazed at his knuckles . They didn't have the super sharp claw there .  
  
Interesting . .  
  
Suddenly my life didn't look so bad .  
  
I smiled at him . " Hi . Thanks for that . It could turn out to be into a bigger mess . "  
  
He only nodded but he still lay his eyes on me .  
  
Even though he 's handsome , if he eyeing me up and down I would certainly knocked his  
  
Teeth out .  
  
" What 's your name ? " he asked .  
  
I paused for short while . " Sorcha ."  
  
He looked like he was about to laugh . Annoyed at this I frowned at him .  
  
" Sorry . It's just that a girl like you would have a name like … um more like max or  
  
Alexandra . "  
  
I chuckled softly while I sweep all the broken glass and put them in the rubbish bin .  
  
" How about you ? "  
  
" Wolverine . "  
  
I should have known . He looked more like a wolf with his claws .  
  
I stood up and raised an eyebrow at him . " What kind of name is wolverine ? "  
  
" Well . What kind of name is Sorcha ? " he answered back .  
  
I began sweeping again . " I don't know my own name . " I didn't want to look at his face.  
  
He didn't reply for a short while . I thought he left or collapsed in the deep pile but when I look up , he  
  
was still watching me with particular interest.  
  
" Really ? You don't know about your past ? "  
  
Past . Asking about my past is not a very good conversation builder . Believe me .  
  
I looked at him straight in the eye and raised my head .  
  
For some people it mean big ego , for some it means challenge .  
  
He straightened up in his chair . And gave me a small dark smile .  
  
" Do you know how old you are ? "  
  
" How old do you think I look ? "  
  
" Around 18 to twenties . Not so sure . " He shrugged .  
  
" Sorry . Can't tell you about that either . " I began to tidy the area where me and the bald guy  
  
fight . Someone already dragged him outside , probably because he wasn't such a nice  
  
decoration .  
  
He finish his beer . " Do you want another round ? " I asked .  
  
" I thought you were fired . " he game a crooked smile .  
  
I smiled but I took his glass anyway and gave him another round .  
  
" So . Sorcha . You don't know about your past and you don't know about your future either ? "  
  
The question glued me to the spot but calmly I looked at him on the face .  
  
" You know .. I really want to punch you right now . But the answer is no , I don't know about  
  
my past but I know my future . "  
  
" Really ? " He gave me a side grin . " How come ? Not a lot of people know about their future . "  
  
I held out my hand . " Give me your hand . I 'll tell your future for you . "  
  
He laughed . " So you are a fortune teller ? Boy .. You really got a lot of talent . "  
  
But he gave me his hand anyway . With the contact of his hand , I focused my energy on him and try to  
  
See into his future .  
  
Just a blur .  
  
Blur .  
  
Blur .. wait a second ..  
  
Nah .. But an idea began to formed in my head .  
  
" Yeah .. You better be careful of riding your motor cycle. You might have an accident in the motorway . "  
  
He chuckled again and shook his head .  
  
" Yeah right . "  
  
The men in the bar were packing up and leaving in their own drunken way .  
  
I grab the remainder of a table and a chair and took it to the back room . I could see Mrs. . Griffin  
  
Still angrily watched every move I made .  
  
" Mrs. . Griffin . I will pay you the damage . How about that ? "  
  
She only hold up her head and look at me in disgust .  
  
When I went back into the bar almost everybody was gone , except wolverine sitting by himself sipping  
  
A glass of beer .  
  
" We're closing now . Sorry , wolf . I gotta clean the whole mess and pay the damage . " I took a deep  
  
breath and looked around . " By the judge of it . It would be months till I pay everything . "  
  
He looked at me and then the bar and me again with a smirk on his face .  
  
" What are you laughing at ? "  
  
" Nah .. It 's just that I never met a girl like you . "  
  
" Well I never met anybody called themselves wolverine . "  
  
" Logan . "  
  
" Sorry . What ? "  
  
" My name is Logan . " he finish his beer .  
  
" Is that a real name ? " I asked with a smirk .  
  
He stood up and began to get his wallet .  
  
" I 'm sorry if I offended you . " I blurted out . He only looked at me and gave  
  
me twenty dollar bill notes .  
  
" For the beer . Keep the changes . "  
  
I put the money away and grab my bag to catch up with him .  
  
It was snowing outside and very cold . I was only wearing a jeans , a tee- shirt and  
  
A jacket . While he was wearing a lot of jacket . Man are such a sissy .  
  
He looked at me in disbelief . " Aren't you cold ? "  
  
" Nah . I got used to it . After a while you got numb but that 's ok because that mean you won't  
  
feel your pain and misery . " I said it if I was saying ' I eat 3 times a day 'He paused and gave me a funny look .  
  
He took of his leather jacket .  
  
" No . No it's Ok . Believe me I 'm immune to cold . " I shook my head .  
  
He only laughed . " Yeah right . " and placed the jacket on my shoulder .  
  
It had his smell and it was warm . Hiding my gratefulness I wore his jacket .  
  
" See ya . " I began walking to any direction .  
  
" Where do you live ? " he asked with concern .  
  
" Anywhere . Note the fact that I 'm homeless ? " I laughed . " But I 'm not a shame of it . "  
  
He grab his wallet again . " No . No I don't want to except your money and your pity ."  
  
I looked at him angrily but he still handed me the bill .  
  
" Bye , kid . Don't get into trouble . "  
  
He took off with his motorcycle and left me standing in the snow with his leather jacket and his  
  
Hundred dollar bill .  
  
  
  
Running . Running. I 'm sick of running .  
  
Sorcha twist and turn in her cold bed . Her nightmare began to haunt her again .  
  
Pain .. that 's all she know . Pain and suffering .  
  
A women dressed in expensive clothes were looking at her in disgust .  
  
" I can't believe we created a monster . " she whisper to a man kneeling beside her .  
  
" We have to get rid of her . Somehow . " the man were staring at her also in hatred .  
  
" I mean . What kind of a child could burned a cat and send things floating in the air ? "  
  
she began to smoke her cigar .  
  
" If we kill her , the cop would found her and blame us . Let 's just give her to  
  
an orphanage . "  
  
Then the image began to distorted and Sorcha was left with her nightmare again .  
  
  
  
" Charles . I mean it . This kids is ….. " Logan trailed off into a mumble .  
  
" What ? Does she have unique ability ? " Charles stared at Logan .  
  
" No . She 's homeless and she have no past . Just like me . Even though she  
  
isn't mutant . Can't you do something about it ? "  
  
Charles took a deep breath . " Logan , there 's a lot of homeless kids out there .  
  
As much as I want to do something about it . I can't take in every homeless kids that  
  
Knock on my door . "  
  
" But I think she have a unique ability . She can really fight . "  
  
" What happen if she brought danger to the children here ? "  
  
" Charles . Why don't we just see her . And see if you can find any mutation  
  
ability she might posses ? "  
  
" Alright. Logan . Just for you . Just for you . " 


	3. Swipe Swipe Swipe

I 'm in trouble again . It seem like all my life is based in 3 things .  
  
Fights , search for food and shelter . It 's a good things I possessed some ' skills' .  
  
I earn my money by taking my anger out and beating every man I countered  
  
In the cage . And also by being a bartender .  
  
I never went into school but I 'm not dumb either . I know that I have ability  
  
That no other possessed . But I don't use them to help my life . It was just there . And it  
  
Can't help much except for fighting . In fact my ability was the cause of my parent's  
  
Hatred toward me even when I was only a baby . My ability was the cause of my parent  
  
Abandoning me and lead into me Homeless for the rest of my life .  
  
But this time I was in trouble again .  
  
Uh –oh .  
  
But danger are my friends and trouble are my sister . As we always bonded and go wherever  
  
I go .  
  
3 men walking from a dark alley and approach me with their lusty way .  
  
Damn . Damn !  
  
Why should men always looked at me that way !  
  
" Back off . Before you get hurt . "  
  
They only laughed . " Girl like you ? What can you do ? "  
  
I was tired of fighting . Especially at night after a long work day .  
  
I can't teleport because they will remember it even though they 're a bit drunk .  
  
I can't run because they eventually will catch up with me anyway and this isn't a very nice  
  
Neighborhood .  
  
They only left me with one choice .  
  
I smiled sweetly at them . " You 'll see . "  
  
The men on the left suddenly lurched and grab my arm .  
  
I punched his face and kicked him .  
  
Both men looked at each other and lunge toward me .  
  
One of them grab my leg and the other one grab my shoulder and pinned me down on the ground .  
  
" Not so strong . Are you darling ? " the men look at me and then look at his companion .  
  
" Let see what she made up of . Eh ? " Both grinned and reach for my jacket .  
  
I let out my power in them and suddenly both collapse with a groan .  
  
" Sorry guys . Nobody touch me . "  
  
Suddenly somebody hold out a knife on my throat .  
  
His hoarse voice and his stink breath was choking me .  
  
" Witch . What did you do to them ?" he said gruffly and placed the knife harder on my throat .  
  
Suddenly out of the sky a bolt of lightning whizzed down and struck him .  
  
I couldn't see him but I felt his grip loosening and smell his burn skin .  
  
I stood up and check myself I was okay . I look at my surrounding and began to drag the men  
  
So they were side by side .  
  
Kneeling infront of them I focused my energy on them .  
  
Swipe . Swipe . Swipe .  
  
Like someone swiping the dirt on the window .  
  
Finish with them I got up and grab my pack .  
  
And decide to teleport myself .] 


	4. Welcome to the ' gifted ' school

Logan growled . " She's attacked by that 3 men . You want me to stay here and watch ? "  
  
Professor Xavier smiled . " Well judging from your information . She is highly capable of  
  
Fighting , isn't she ? Anyway you can't move your body . "  
  
Logan can only watched , helplessly from the dark watching the 3 men approaching Sorcha  
  
With intent in their eye .  
  
" Don't worry Logan . Once I saw that she needed help I release you and then you can help  
  
her . "  
  
Logan can't believe that Charles was the one ordering this .  
  
One of the men lunge at her but only got knocked off and thrown to the side .  
  
The girl was good . He could learn a few tricks or two from her .  
  
Logan 's eye widened and instantly his claws came out when he saw the 2 men pinning her  
  
On the ground . He only looked at Charles who was calm enough and interested .  
  
He then saw the 2 men with lust in their eye and about to reach her jacket suddenly with a  
  
Groan and pain in their eyes , collapse on to the ground .  
  
Logan was mixed with interest and fear as he watched Sorcha began to got up when  
  
A man pressed a knife on to her throat .  
  
This time Logan wanted to know what will happen to the men , not what happen to  
  
Sorcha .  
  
The hair on the back of his neck suddenly stood up .  
  
A bright bolt of lightning struck the men in such force he was thrown off and smash on to the wall .  
  
He couldn't imagine any mutant that could ever do that .  
  
There was only storm who could control weather but Sorcha was different .  
  
Charles Xavier eye's widened and his mouth hanged down .  
  
From the distance Logan could see her dragging the 3 men and lied them side by side .  
  
She kneeled infront of them and stayed there for a while with her eyes close .  
  
After a while she got up and check herself and grab her backpack and ..  
  
She disappear into the thin air .  
  
Logan 's release was gone and Professor Xavier stared at the spot where Sorcha was .  
  
But before we have any chance to talk we heard a voice behind us .  
  
" I 'm glad that you haven't interrupted . " it was Sorcha 's voice .  
  
Charles spin his wheelchair around and faced Sorcha .  
  
In the street light she was like some sort of Mystic Goddes . Her curly Bright Golden hair  
  
Flowed over her shoulder and her green cat like eye shines in the dark .  
  
She truly was beautiful .  
  
She was smiling toward Charles . " Professor Xavier . I 'm surprised to find you here in this  
  
Alley . Shouldn't you be in your school ? "  
  
Charles hide his astonishment and calmly said ." How did you know my name ? "  
  
Sorcha put down her bag and crossed her arm . " Don't be so noble . I 'm sure most  
  
People know who you are . " she smiled .  
  
" No , not really . "  
  
She looked at Logan but didn't smile .  
  
" So … why are you here ? Perhaps you want to donate to the Sorcha's pity  
  
sociaty ? " she laughed at her jokes , her eyes twinkling in the dark .  
  
" No . But I think you should join us in the mutant high and learn about your power .  
  
And we can provide anything you need . "  
  
She took a step forward . It wasn't threatening but Logan began to tense .  
  
She took a deep breath . " I don't need to learn about my power or how to control them .  
  
I already know both . " she said in low voice .  
  
" Well then . We want to learn more about your power . It 's very interesting .  
  
And aren't you tired of fighting and suffering in cold and hunger ? "  
  
" No . Not really . This is my life . This is what I know of since ……. I don't know . "  
  
" Ah . So you don't about your past . We can help you about that . "  
  
Sorcha took a few long stride , her hair moved as if there was a small breeze but there wasn't one .  
  
" Either I don't know or I don't want to know . None of it mattered to me . " she kneeled down on  
  
the ground so she was eye to eye with the professor .  
  
She smirked . " It's like reading a black book isn't it professor ? "  
  
Charles looked at her in disbelief .  
  
She smiled again . " You should know that peeking into people 's mind are quite rude and  
  
Dangerous . "  
  
" How did you know ? " Charles asked .  
  
She didn't answer , she only stood up and grab her pack .  
  
With 2 finger she tapped the side of her head and smiled at him .  
  
" Wait ! " Charles shouted .  
  
" What is it ? " she turned around .  
  
" Please join us . We can provide anything that you need , we can help you with your past  
  
and build your future . Please join us . "  
  
Logan frowned at him . Charles never beg anybody to join the team .  
  
Sorcha laugh . Her soft beautiful laughter echoed in the dark alleyway .  
  
" Well . Alright . Maybe you can tell me a thing or two . "  
  
Charles smiled widened . And he expressed his relieve clearly .  
  
" So you guys got a plane or something ? " she asked .  
  
" No . We got a car . We couldn't park the plane anywhere else anyway . " Logan said finally .  
  
She looked at Logan and gave him her smiles .  
  
" Do you mind if we use my way ? "  
  
" What way ? " Logan asked with curiosity .  
  
She grab Logan and Charles hand and in an instant they were in front of the mansion .  
  
" Holy Shit ! " Logan swore explosively .  
  
" It was pretty far . Well , at least I got the right place . " Sorcha said calmly .  
  
She was only wearing her usual jeans and a red jacket . Now Logan knew how she kept  
  
Out of the cold .  
  
Once they were inside the mansion , out of the snow . Sorcha began to whistle in  
  
Admiration. " Cool House . Prof ."  
  
Charles only smiles and stared at her in interest .  
  
" I 'll see you tomorrow . It's late . I 'm sure you are tired . Logan . Can you show her to  
  
her new room ? "  
  
I led her up a stair case and a few hall before reaching her new room .  
  
" This is your room . " I pushed the door open revealing a cozy room with a fireplace .  
  
Sorcha smiled widened . " Fire place ! Cool ! "  
  
She threw her bag on to the bed and turned around facing me .  
  
" So what is your opinion of me ? Come on . Judge me . That 's what men do best .  
  
Judge me like a prize meat and try to lay their dirty hand on me . "  
  
I only frowned . " Look . I don't know what to say . When I first saw you I thought  
  
That you a really cool girl that sure can fight. "  
  
" Now you think I 'm a killer ? " she turned her head sideway .  
  
Shit . Her wicked green eye scaring the hell out of me .  
  
She gave me a look and turned around . I could only leave and close the door . 


	5. That new girl

" Did you saw that new girl ? " Jubilee whisper to Rouge while they were in  
  
Storm's history class .  
  
" She was so beautiful . I mean green eye and golden hair . " Kathy joined in .  
  
" I wonder what kind of power she have ? I saw Logan and Professor Xavier  
  
last night went of in a car . She must have some kind of power . " Jubilee whisper again .  
  
Rouge can only listen to their conversation . After since she saw the girl called Sorcha in  
  
The dining room she began to think hard and wandered about her .  
  
What kind of power does she have ? Is she powerful ? There was a lot question echoing  
  
In her head but none she can answer .  
  
The things that have been causing all the question in her head was the fact that she actually  
  
Touched her .  
  
Not like a brush , but I mean a touch .  
  
Rouge was going to the dining room when suddenly  
  
Someone touch her fore arm . Spinning around in terror she pull her hand off .  
  
She was face to face with a new girl . Her hair was Bright Curly Golden and her large eyes  
  
Was as green as a cat . " Hey . I 'm sorry I didn't meant to hurt you . I only want to ask  
  
You where the dining room is . "  
  
Rouge was staring at her eye wide . How come she was still there , not on the ground in  
  
Seizure or something ? And even though the Prof taught her a few things to control her  
  
Power , she couldn't control it when someone suddenly touch her .  
  
Yet there she was , still alive and not absorbed by her power .  
  
The new girl was looking at her funny . Of course she was looking at me funny .  
  
I mean a stranger who looked like she was seeing a ghost when someone just touch your  
  
Skin . I feel kinda sorry for her thought because it's not the best way to start the day .  
  
Later on after breakfast , before the first class began Logan took me aside .  
  
" Hey are you okay . Kid ? " he asked in his usual gruff voice . He could always sense  
  
if I was confused or scared or in danger .  
  
" Yeah . I 'm ok .. really . " Unfortunately I wasn't really good at lying .  
  
He growled . " Tell me . What's wrong ? "  
  
" That new girl . She touched me . "  
  
His body began to stiffened .  
  
" Did you get hurt ? "  
  
" No ! It's not that she was trying to hurt me . "  
  
" So ? " He growled again . He wasn't in such a good mood today . " Did she get hurt ? "  
  
I look around if nobody was over hearing our conversation .  
  
" No. She didn't get hurt . She was just there standing normally . "  
  
Logan release his breath . " That's good . Maybe it's just mean that you 're controlling  
  
Your power really well . "  
  
" No !! It can't be . She touched me suddenly and I didn't know and I didn't prepare.  
  
If I saw somebody coming . Yes maybe I could do that but she was coming from  
  
Behind . "  
  
Logan began flex his jaws and knuckles making a crunching sound .  
  
" Stop that please . What kind of power does she have ? " Rogue asked .  
  
Logan didn't say anything and took off . 


	6. Ready to rumble

" Umm . Professor . Are you sure you want to do this ? " Logan asked anxiously .  
  
" Yes . She have ability . I 'm sure she will be coping . But be careful though , Logan . "  
  
Logan frowned . Be careful ? The professor never said that to him .  
  
Logan faced his calmed face opponent . He can't believe that he actually have to  
  
Face a women . But she was an exception .  
  
" Are you going to use that deadly claws of yours ? " she asked with a wicked grin .  
  
" Do you want to ? " I challenge back at her .  
  
She shrugged and took her guard .  
  
They began to fight . Logan was careful not to hit her too hard . She was good  
  
For normal people but she didn't have the strength of wolverine .  
  
" Come on . Logan . I 'm sure you can do better than that . If I got hurt that 's  
  
ok because I can heal quickly . " she said calmly .  
  
Suddenly her punch feel unbelievably real and painful .  
  
She kick him twice , on the stomach and up his jaws . Her strength doubled than  
  
Before and she was twice faster . Logan wonder at her powers and speed .  
  
Logan suddenly feel the need of his claws . He took them out , ignoring the pain .  
  
Sorcha smiles .  
  
She suddenly disappear and appear behind him . Taking the advantage she punch him  
  
Hard . Logan collapse but revive as quickly .  
  
" Cheater . " he spat to the side but smiled with shines in his eyes .  
  
" Well you got sharp claws . So at least I can use all my power if I wanted to . "  
  
This time he didn't hesitate to punch her harder but he was careful not to slice her or  
  
Did a real injuries .  
  
Behind her the students , Storms and Cyclops were watching in excitements .  
  
They never had seen Logan fight , especially not with a new women with  
  
Mysterious ability . Professor Xavier and Jean were watching closely in case if  
  
They got hurt badly .  
  
Logan kick his opponent in the face . She didn't seem to be hurt thought because  
  
She took his arm and did a corner throw . The students echoed Oooh and Ouch  
  
Could be heard for miles .  
  
Mairie was watching anxiously as well . She knew that Logan have the ability to heal  
  
Quickly , the gift of fighting and a sharp claws but that didn't stop her to worry about  
  
Him . But she also wanted to get to know the girl better who seem to be the only one  
  
Who she can touch .  
  
" Alright . Lets quit playing around and get to the business . " Sorcha's tone was playful .  
  
Logan grin . " Sure , kid . Just don't go running to your mummy . "  
  
This simple childish sentence seem to hit Sorcha's in her nerve .  
  
Logan knew that when Sorcha came forward with 2 long strides toward him .  
  
And suddenly Logan was up in the air . He threw his legs around but it wasn't any use .  
  
Suddenly he was in a big bubble of water . He held his breath and try to get away from  
  
His water prison . He beat it and kicked it but it was as strong as steel .  
  
Down below Sorcha smiles at him and waved .  
  
He mouthed swearing language at her but unfortunately she didn't hear him . He tried  
  
To claw through the water prison but it was like trying to slash a superstrong jelly steel  
  
Prison . ( ? )  
  
Just about when he lost his breath the bottom of the water bubble broke sending Logan  
  
To rain from up the sky to the ground 15 feet above .  
  
He groaned painfully .  
  
This is not good .He never lose in any fights before .  
  
And he not going to let a girl beat the crap out of him .  
  
He could hear Sorcha's footstep coming toward him . Closing his eyes , he pretended to  
  
Be still injured . But when he heard Sorcha's footstep comes into a halt near him , he punch  
  
Her . Sorcha took 2 step back and stopped .  
  
She took a deep breath and let it out in a long rush .  
  
She look into the depth of his eyes .  
  
And raised her arm above her head .  
  
A bright bolt of thunder came from the thin air and struck Logan .  
  
He screamed out in pain and collapsed . 


	7. Ouch

" What happen ? " Logan groaned painfully .  
  
He tried to move but his body was so sore that he could only lay there motionless .  
  
Marie stroked his forehead with gloved hands . " You got struck by lightning , remember ? "  
  
Logan groaned even harder as he remember the painful memory of his fight .  
  
Marie chuckled softly . " She sure can kick your ass . Better than anybody I ever seen . "  
  
" I thought I was going to die . " Logan said softly .  
  
" No . Jean and Professor was there remember ? But Sorcha cured you with her gift so  
  
you will be ok . Just left with sore muscle that's all . . "  
  
" Where are they now ? " Logan asked while looking for a clock .  
  
" They 're still doing dozens of test on her . I kinda feel sorry for her . She done all sort  
  
of test for . .. " marie looked at her watch . " 24 hours now . "  
  
" I want to see it . " Logan tried to stood up but failed .  
  
" You 're still sore aren't you ? Anyway why do you want to see it ? " marie asked with a frown .  
  
" Because I want to see her suffer . " he gave her a wicked grin .  
  
Marie helped him out of the bed and support him all the way to the laboratory with a lot  
  
Of added groans and moans from Logan.  
  
Once they were in the laboratory however Logan went quiet .  
  
There was only Jean , the professor , Scott and Ororo . Sorcha sat the opposite of  
  
Charles , both with their eyes close .  
  
Scott had his arm around Jeans while Storm was by their side watching carefully ..  
  
Logan tapped Jean on the shoulder . " Hey . What 's going on ? "  
  
Scott whisper back to him . " Stop whispering to my girl , Logan . " but he was smiling as he said it .  
  
" They're doing a telepathy test . We still don't know who's winning . " Jean whisper . " I bet my $ 50  
  
on the prof but Scott said that it's going to be Sorcha . "  
  
Logan wasn't listening . He was focusing all his attention on Sorcha and Professor Xavier .  
  
" How long have they been like that ? " Rogue asked .  
  
Jean checked her watch . " 10 minuets now . It could be for hours . "  
  
But as she finish her sentence professor Xavier open his eyes in one jerky movement .  
  
He looked at his surrounding and at Sorcha who was still there with her eyes close .  
  
He took a deep breath and release it in a huff . " Sorcha . Sorcha . " he called at her .  
  
Sorcha finally open her eyes slowly . She looks very tired and there was bags under her  
  
Beautiful eyes .  
  
She look at her surrounding and at the X-men and settled her gaze on Logan .  
  
" Oh . I think I prefer to be struck by lightning and do another experiments . " she groaned as  
  
she slowly stood up with the help of Jean .  
  
"So who won ? " Scott asked desperately so he wouldn't get rip off by his own girlfriend .  
  
Professor Xavier took his time to answer this . " She won . "  
  
" You almost got me there thought . " Sorcha said with a wink . " Do you mind if we continue  
  
tomorrow ? I 'm really tired right now . It feels like all of my energy has been absorbed . "  
  
Professor Xavier nodded in understanding . " Of course . And all of you must feel really tired .  
  
It's been a long day . "  
  
Silently the X-men went into their own bedchamber and rest in their own dreams . 


	8. The midnight talk

Logan woke up in one swift movement . He sniff the air and listen carefully .  
  
He could hear big echoes of snores coming from around the mansion but there was one sound  
  
That was different . And it was coming from Sorcha's room .  
  
He could hear the creaking noise of a window being opened and heard the wind breeze blowing  
  
In her room .  
  
He knew that she didn't just opened a window to let out – 20degree cold wind and ' get some fresh  
  
Air ' . So he took his jumper and headed to Sorcha's room .  
  
Sure enough he couldn't hear her heart beat or her normal breathing .  
  
Logan quietly went outside , in case if he woke anybody up and disturb their sweet dreams .  
  
The air was chilly . And Him only wearing a tee-shirt and a jumper didn't help either .  
  
He could smell his scent , a sweet smelling scent that is . And follow her trail leading to  
  
The dark forest .  
  
After 10 minuets of going around in circle and occasionally into a deep icy hole , he finally saw her .  
  
She was staring at the silver moon which appear to be very big as if it was about to touch the earth .  
  
She knew that he was there thought but she didn't move or say anything .  
  
Logan quietly walked and sat beside her on a tree stump .  
  
" So . Are you going to change into a wolf as well ? " he asked after few minuets of rubbing his hands  
  
together .  
  
" Here . " Sorcha took his hands in hers . It was comfortably warm despite the chilling cold and she  
  
wasn't wearing a glove .  
  
" So what are you doing here ? at night ? "  
  
He stared at the moon . It was incredibly large .  
  
He pointed to the moon . " I never seem moon that big before . It looks like it was about to  
  
Explode from the size . "  
  
Sorcha giggled softly . " It's only illusion . The real moon is not that big , ya know . "  
  
She suddenly fix her attention to a tree log in front of her .  
  
" Oh . So you got a short attention span too ? "  
  
She shot him a look .  
  
" Ever have nightmare , Logan ? " her tone was vicious .  
  
" Yeah . All the time . "  
  
" What about ? "  
  
" Stuff . " he refused to answer in this one .  
  
" I always have nightmare . But when I wake up I can't remember any of it . Funny eh ? " Sorcha said .  
  
Logan only looked at her and his hands which was in Sorcha's .  
  
" Even thought I don't really know what my nightmare was about I could always feel it in daytime .  
  
The feeling of your thought being haunted and watched . That dark shadow that always follow you  
  
Everywhere . " She shook her head slowly . " What am I saying . You won't understand . Nobody  
  
Understand . "  
  
Her usually bright sparkling eyes seem to dim slowly , losing the spark in the depth of it .  
  
Logan saw this and his heart began to chill as if someone with icy hand slowly squeezing it .  
  
Sorcha saw Logan's look and smiled at him . " Don't worry about me . I 'll be better tomorrow . "  
  
Sorcha somehow was amazed in her own words . " Worry ? " she said in whisper .  
  
" Nobody worry about me or cared in that matter . What am I saying . I 'm dillusioning ."  
  
Logan didn't say anything . There was a lot that he wanted to say but he couldn't get them out .  
  
So he only watched the cloudless sky and the Super big Moon .  
  
" When it comes out does it hurt ? " Sorcha rubbed Logan's knuckle slowly while inspecting it  
  
in great interest .  
  
" All the time . "  
  
" Sorry if I kick your ass too hard . " Sorcha giggled softly while receiving a vicious glance from  
  
Logan .  
  
" I was easy on you . " Logan smiled back at her .  
  
" Oh yeah ? No wonder I could beat you easily . Next time we should have a real one . "  
  
" Yeah but I feel kinda sorry for all the students who took a bet on me . They suffer great loss . "  
  
Both laughed in unison .  
  
" Haven't you ever wander what your past life was about ? " Logan asked quietly after they were  
  
sitting in silence for a while .  
  
" No . It hurt to much . Have you ? "  
  
" I spend a year searching in Canada trying to find my past life but all I know was that I was  
  
a god damn fucking GuineaPig . " Logan yanked his hands from Sorcha's in torment furry and  
  
stood up and took his anger out on the nearest tree .  
  
Sorcha took a deep breath and seem to be thinking hard . She keep glancing at Logan and the  
  
Ground , Logan and the ground as if there was a lot that troubles her .  
  
" I could .. " she said in hesitation . " I could show it to you . If you want . "  
  
Logan stopped vandalizing the tree and stared at her mutely .  
  
" What ! " He barked loudly . His expression was mixture of anger and amazement .  
  
" Yeah.. If you want . But listen to me . Even thought you know about your past will it help  
  
you right now ? What happen that you just know all the terrible things that you will never  
  
want to know ? What happen that if you knew it that you will become more bitter and  
  
self loathing . I don't know … " she trailed into a mumble .  
  
The showers of question left Logan standing still in his spot . After a while he realised  
  
That it was really really cold so he sat next to Sorcha who took his hand in hers .  
  
" Ok . Show me my past . Please , Sorcha . Professor Xavier couldn't even do it .  
  
But now since you are probably the world most powerful telepath you could do something  
  
About it . " Logan look into Sorcha's eye which was brighter and there was hope and light  
  
In her eyes but her face looks very tired and she seems to look older than before .  
  
" Alright Logan . I will do it for you . " she nodded in agreement .  
  
Logan and Sorcha both close their eyes together . In the middle of the forest with his  
  
Super hearing ability he could hear every slightest movement of night creature and even  
  
The heartbeat of the forest itself . He became part of the nature . Calm and peaceful .  
  
The images of memory slowly appear before his eyes as if he was in that moment as  
  
Well . The first flood of the memory was when he was just a boy . Playing in the  
  
Playground and being bullied . They push him hard to the concrete ground .  
  
With bleeding knee he cried and cried but once they were gone and calling him a wusies  
  
The blood stop flowing and the wound heal by itselfs . The present Logan was there ,  
  
Standing right beside himself when he was young and wander how he came soo far .  
  
The present Logan also make a mental note of the bulliers incase if he met them someday  
  
And wanted a revenge from his childhood lives . It was unlikely but hey it was worth a shot .  
  
Then there was a fast current of memories . It was too fast to grasp but at the same time he  
  
Could feel and see it in depth with bitter and sweetness .  
  
The last thing he saw was a women . She was pretty in her wedding dress and there was  
  
A man beside her . Logan didn't recognize him for a second but when the groom turned  
  
Around and gave his newly wife a kiss and the joy in his eyes was clearly visible , Logan  
  
Knew that he was looking at himself .  
  
The images slowly disappear and dissolve before he could fully grasp it and take it to  
  
His heart .  
  
He must have been sitting in the cold for a long time because when he open his eyes he  
  
Realize that his arm already gone numb despite a warm gentle fire in front of him .  
  
He looks around but couldn't find Sorcha anywhere .  
  
He was flooded with emotion he couldn't really control . For the first time in his life he  
  
Knew that once before they turn him into a wolverine he had a real life , a normal life .  
  
He wanted to rip off all the scientist's head who did this to him , to make him into a monster  
  
And wiped out his entire past .  
  
But despite the confusing clash between his emotion , he found himself letting a silent tear that  
  
Froze instantly and shatter into hundreds sparkling pieces . 


	9. LA

The long journey to LA still didn't solve his problem or Sorcha's echoing words in his head .  
  
He couldn't believe that she would be really angry and explode like world war 3 . He was pretty lucky  
  
Thought that she didn't use her power on him . But she was radiating energy in such a way that makes  
  
His hair stood and his muscle tense with fears . He stood on the doorway for a long time until storm  
  
Asked him whatever he decide to be inside or outside because he couldn't stay in the middle for a long  
  
Time .  
  
But when he reached the address he had . His heart began to beat quicker and blood pounded to his head .  
  
It seems forever before someone open the wooden door . The women didn't look like the women in  
  
His memory . " May I help you ? "  
  
" Does Caitlen live here ? "  
  
It took the women a while to get the words out . " Umm . I 'm sorry I don't know how to say this .  
  
She died 15 years ago of leukemia . I 'm very sorry . "  
  
He thought that his hope of live would crash down and tumble just because his wife was dead  
  
15 years ago . At least he think that he should feel like that but he didn't . He wasn't sad or happy but there was  
  
an empty blankness in his heart . Like someone tells you about a strangers death . You tried to  
  
be sympathetic and feel sorry but you don't fell anything because you don't anything about them .  
  
He took a straight plane back to New York . 


	10. Rouge 's new bonding

" Sorcha ? Can I talk to you for a minuets ? "  
  
After a long time discussion by herself judging with pros and cons she finally decide to talk to  
  
the new girl who could beat Logan's as easy as fighting a 3 year old kid .  
  
Rouge have to force her words out which was harder since Sorcha's bright green eye have the  
  
intensity and coldness that could even make the worst criminal shudder and sweat in fear .  
  
But she smiled her warm smile and instantly put down the book she was reading .  
  
" What is it Rouge ? "  
  
" Umm . Do you know what my power is ? " Rogue asked carefully . She must have sound stupid .  
  
" You have the power to absorb life force don't you ? " Sorcha frowned .  
  
" Yes . Remember the first morning I saw you . You touched my forearm but you were okay .  
  
Other people should be in coma or at least get their energy suck out but you didn't . "  
  
Sorcha adjusted the way she was sitting and looked at Rogue carefully .  
  
" I haven't got all explanation to my power , rogue . But .. " she took a breath . " Maybe it's just  
  
my power that immune to everything else . I don't know . "  
  
Rogue held out her hand . " Can we please try it again ? "  
  
" Sure . " Sorcha didn't hesitate unlike some people . Maybe because she never feel your energy being  
  
sucked by somebody else .  
  
Rogue pull off her gloves and held out her lethal skin . Sorcha took her hands but nothing happened .  
  
Rogue eye's widened when she saw that Sorcha was still holding her hand apparently not injured  
  
Only a bit confused of what 's happening .  
  
" So am I supposed to be on the floor in epileptic seizures ? "  
  
Rogue laughed in relieves and happiness .  
  
" You 're the first person I ever touched without absorbing their power and memory . " she said in  
  
breathless voice .  
  
Sorcha's eye began to gleam and her warm smiles widened . " I 'm glad that I could do that  
  
for you . "  
  
They talk for the rest of the afternoon . Rogue enjoy Sorcha 's company not just because she could  
  
touch her and hug her but she could also talk a lot of stuff that she couldn't talk to anybody else .  
  
Like the nightmare and different voices inside her head from the person who she absorbed .  
  
Sorcha nodded in understanding and said that she know how she felt . Rogue frowned at this and  
  
asked her but Sorcha 's eye became unfocused and cold and her lips were sealed tight as she  
  
refused to talk anything about it . Rogue doesn't want to push her still fragile friendship with Sorcha so  
  
she changed the subject abruptly .  
  
Sorcha told her about Logan's past and how she wanted to help him and she also told her  
  
about the world war 3 event created by herself . Rogue giggled when she heard that Sorcha  
  
practically blow up in front of Logan .  
  
The rest of the night they did a slumber party . There was only the 2 of them and they watched  
  
silly romantic videos and played with each other's hair and did make up .  
  
They almost laugh in hysterical and woke up the entire mansion when they try to give each other  
  
a ' celebrity makeover ' .  
  
The rest of the night they slept side by side touching each other hand . Rogue almost cried in joy  
  
because she finally could touch someone . Now she felt the bonding between her and Sorcha wasn't  
  
just friends but they become almost like sisters . She respect Sorcha for her power and her wisdom and h  
  
how she treat her like a sister she never had .  
  
Both girls giggled softly when they decide to give Bobby and St. Johns a ' makeover ' . Thanks  
  
to Sorcha's teleport power and Rogue makeup kits they finally could give the boys the morning they  
  
never forget . 


	11. Congratulation you 're a teacher !

The moment he saw Sorcha his heart somehow beat faster than ever before . Either because he  
  
Was scared that she will explode again like world war 4 and throw a nuclear bomb at him or because  
  
She looked so damn attractive , beautiful and sexy in her normal jeans and red top .  
  
But when she look at him it was no longer anger that he last time saw in those electrifying eyes .  
  
Instead she gave him a small warm smile and return her attention to Professor Xavier .  
  
" Ah . Logan . Want to hear a good news ?"  
  
Logan took a seat next to Rogue who look even happier than usual .  
  
" What ? " all the happiness and cheerfulness in the morning could make him puke .  
  
" Rogue could touch Sorcha without both of them getting hurt . "  
  
The news didn't surprise him because he knew that Sorcha could almost have every mutant ability on  
  
The planet .  
  
" That's good news . Darling . " he rub Rogues back and gave her a kiss on her hair .  
  
It was supposed to be the X- men meeting but since Rogue and Sorcha who both not in the X- men were  
  
There it was supposed to be just a gathering .  
  
" This meeting is very important since our new arrival here have done every test we could possibly ever  
  
gave her . "  
  
" Oh Don't even speak the word ' test ' " Sorcha groaned and slouched in her chair . Her eyes was  
  
bright and sparkling as usual and her golden hair was shining under the sunlight . Her pale  
  
feature Logan last seen ( including the eye puff ) has gone . She even looked like she gained some weight .  
  
The X- men joined in laughter as Sorcha mumbled something about hating test and never wanted to take  
  
Test not even simple 1+1 test.  
  
" Anyway . " Professor Xavier regarded Sorcha carefully . " You are the most powerful mutant I ever  
  
seen in my entire life . Not even magneto could match you . " he dropped his voice to a whisper .  
  
Everybody in the room know that it is true .  
  
Sorcha only gave her pretty smiles .  
  
Logan have to grab the armrest and focus on a dot on the wall so he wouldn't stare and drool over her .  
  
" That 's why we decided that you may join the X-men if you want to and become part of the team . "  
  
" It would be an honour . " she nodded in respect .  
  
Charles nodded and let out a deep breath in relieves . He knew that Sorcha is a dangerous mutant  
  
That could possibly harm human if she associated with the brotherhood . Unfortunately as he  
  
Looked to the depth of her electrifying green eye , he knew that he could trust her .  
  
"Sorcha , if you want to you could take a position as a teacher ? How is that sound to you ? " Professor Xavier  
  
didn't hesitate to ask this because she know that Sorcha will accepted this .  
  
" Sure . What subject ? "  
  
Jean interrupted . " I 'm sorry Professor but I 'm really interest to have in depth research on Sorcha . If you  
  
Won't mind , sorcha . " jean turned to Sorcha and gave her an apologetic smile .  
  
" I 'm sorry Jean but I can't stand any more research in the meantime . Maybe later will be better for me . "  
  
Jean nodded in understanding and return her hand to Scott's .  
  
" You can teach in self defense , music , weapon whatever you want . "said Charles .  
  
Sorcha beam her smile and seem to be satisfied with this .  
  
" You sure ? " 


	12. Sorcha's temper

Sorcha 's class is the favorite class for the male students in the school and even the girls .  
  
The thing is that she doesn't just teach one subject but she teach different subject in every lesson .  
  
From self defense to even music she could make her student at ease and enjoy themselves thoroughly .  
  
Mostly the guys drool and stare at her while their girlfriend smack them on the head .  
  
Also in most occasion Logan was there . Using the excuses ranging from ' Rogue needs me ' to  
  
' I 'm fixing the table' . But Sorcha know his intention because she can read people 's mind as easily  
  
as reading a sign . For the self defense class Sorcha and Logan both demonstrate various technique .  
  
Students usually bet for Sorcha because they already saw the fight earlier on . But more than often  
  
Logan and Sorcha gave up after struggling for too long .  
  
Everybody already know that Logan have the hot for Sorcha . But sorcha was like an ice queen . She  
  
Know when to keep it cool .  
  
" Thanks a lot , Logan . " she gave him her warmest smile that every guy dream of at night .  
  
He chuckled softly , unable to meet her gaze . " No problem , Sorcha . "  
  
" Listen . Logan . "  
  
Now Logan was in full attention .  
  
" I think Rogue needs you . You 've been busy and everything I think you should talk to her or  
  
something . "  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow . He didn't expect that Sorcha will ask him to pay more attention to Rogue .  
  
" I know this because me and mairie always talk , ya know . She always hug me because she knew that  
  
I 'm the only person she could touch . So she always talk to me . " sorcha said .  
  
Logan knew that of course . It was quite funny because he thought that it was Mairie who need to  
  
Pay more attention to him , than him to her . Because Mairie always there hugging Sorcha or talking  
  
In their girly talk .  
  
" Isn't it her that suppose to pay more attention to me ? " he said half joking .  
  
" I know the bond between you and mairie . Don't break it . " she sips her hot chocolate and warm her  
  
hands on it .  
  
Logan only grunt and took another sips of his beer . They were sitting quite close , Logan could smell  
  
Her sweet undeniable scent miles off but with her sitting the opposite of him it fill his lungs and he  
  
Devour every second of it . Sitting quite close with Sorcha , Logan have to grab the side of the table  
  
So he wouldn't do anything stupid or rude . Because he knew that he could not break his respect .  
  
But her large beautiful green eyes and her soft lips was right in front of him .  
  
She was wearing a top which is shoulderles which makes it even harder for him .  
  
He have the most astonishing urges to kiss her , to be able to taste her soft lips and touch her soft skin .  
  
Nobody need to be a telepath to knew his intent .  
  
Sorcha abruptly stood up . Probably seeing his hunger in his eyes .  
  
" I . I 'm sorry . Sorcha . I 'm not meant to be rude . " Logan shook his head trying to makes senses .  
  
Her words were very soft but he could hear it very clearly . " Logan . Don't . You don't know what  
  
You getting into . I 'm not the girl that you could just sleep with whenever you want to . "  
  
" I don't.. It's not .. " Logan couldn't put it into words . " I really really like you , sorcha . You 're the  
  
first women I ever felt this way . And I mean it . "  
  
Sorcha let out a small laugh . " Yeah right . Every men are just the same . "  
  
With that she stormed off and slam the door so hard that the ground shook and astonishingly the  
  
Door still remain on it's hinges .  
  
Logan could do nothing except drinking beer and wander about her temper . 


	13. Logan need help

" Marie . Please . Couldn't you just tell me ? You 're the closest person to her . "  
  
Rogue could do nothing but stare at Logan . " I don't know , Logan . I mean she 's very nice but  
  
She has secrets , so dark and so deep that she couldn't share it to anybody . I don't know much about  
  
Her . "  
  
" But you still do know something . " he pushes her .  
  
She took a deep breath . " Ok . But I think she would kill you for this . " Logan smirk .  
  
" Like it's her first time . "  
  
" Alright . She doesn't remember her past or she doesn't want to know about it . Or maybe both .  
  
Her hatred toward men like you is something about her past . She know that Professor are a good men  
  
So she not concern . But for you . You 're that stereo type she really hate . "  
  
" Stereo Type ? What stereo type ? " Logan said while drinking his 17th bottle .  
  
Mairie pointed at the dark bottle . " That . Drinking beer , smoking , sex addict . She called that kind  
  
Of men lusty pigs and all sorts of other name that she doesn't want me to say . It must be from her  
  
Past . "  
  
This answer only make him frowned harder . " But she worked in a bar . That 's what most men in there  
  
Like . She's the one looking for trouble . "  
  
Rogue only smiled and raised her eyebrow . " You really like her . Don't you ? "  
  
Logan didn't answer . He got up from his chair and began to walk toward the door .  
  
" Why don't you ask her ? " Rogue said behind him .  
  
Logan grunt and storm off . 


	14. How nice for you to visit ..

" Professor . "  
  
Xavier looked up from his piles of paper work . " Rogue . How nice for you to visit . " he said  
  
In his usual how-nice-for-you-to-visit tone .  
  
" I hope I 'm not disturbing you . There 's this one thing I need to ask . "  
  
Xavier put his pen down and folded his arm .  
  
" Well . About Logan and Sorcha ….. " Rogue trailed off since she knew that he's sneaking around  
  
her mind right now .  
  
" Oh yes . I know that someone 's going to ask that . "  
  
Rogue shifted her foot uneasily .  
  
" Well . Sorcha .. Sorcha .. " he sighed deeply . " She is a very powerful mutant . If you can call  
  
someone as powerful as that . She possessed gifts like no other . Elemental gift for example .  
  
Fire , electricity , water . She controls that and she could create that as well . Weather , telekinetic ,  
  
Telepath . God knows what other gift she possesed . She is very powerful . I don't think even  
  
This whole house could bring her down ."  
  
Rogue opened her mouth to say something but bit it back .  
  
" Oh yes . " Xavier raised his eyebrow . " She is nice . Very nice . And I do trust her . But ..  
  
She is very powerful and I don't know what she could do . And Logan falling in love with  
  
Her is not a bit unusual . '  
  
" Love ? " Rogue echoed the word as if she didn't understand the meaning .  
  
" Well . It could be anything else . But who knows ? " 


End file.
